valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Hans
is a porcavian winged pig that becomes an honorary member of Squad 7. He is voiced by Chigusa Ikeda in the Japanese version. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' After being discovered on a mission in the Kloden wilderness by Alicia, Hans is adopted into Squad 7 as a Private third class. Although usually seen with Isara, Hans is also sometimes with Marina Wulfstan. According to Alicia, Hans is ranked Private Third Class. Though small for a porcavian, he boasts impressive agility and jumping ability. He also appears to be intelligent enough to understand human words and emotions. Most at home nestled into a snug space, he often attempted to burrow his way into Isara's shawl or Alicia's scarf, much to the ladies' displeasure. Though porcavians are widely thought to be incapable of flight, more than one witness has claimed to have seen Hans fluttering about in the late-night sky. 'Expanded Biography' Alicia found Hans in Kloden Wildwood, where they found the body of his mother, who had fell victim to stray bullets. He was recruited into Squad 7, where Alicia unofficially gave him the rank of Private Third Class. It is not clear whether Hans's preference for tight spaces is part of his natural instincts as a porcavian, but he is often scolded for trying to burrow into Alicia's scarf or Isara's shawl. Even considering the fact that he is still a piglet, Hans is quite small in size. His small stature allows for greater agility and mobility, and he even seems to understand human speech at times. Hans appeared to understand that he was a member of Squad 7, and often joined his comrades during their physical training sessions. When he infiltrated Randgriz Castle with Ellet, he made a brilliant charge at Princess Cordelia and succeeded in pulling off her headdress. This was most likely the result of his daily training sessions with Largo, where they practiced charging and tackling maneuvers. As a bit of trivia, there have been several eyewitness accounts stating that Hans was seen flying around at night. It is common knowledge that porcavians are incapable of flight, so it is not clear whether the object these people saw in the night sky was indeed Hans, or if it was something else. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Hans makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a C monster card. As an C monster card, Hans is of the Beast race and possesses the base skill, Refresh. Quotes *"Oink!" *"Moink?" *"Oink?!" *"Moi-oink!" Trivia *Hans is the only member of squad 7 Marina Wulfstan will regularly spend time with and talk to. *Hans' (un)official rank is "Private, Third Class". This is in the same vein as real-life unit mascots (an officer's dog, or USMC bulldogs for instance) coming to be recognized by a rank in order to have access to military privileges and/or to overcome military regulation banning the presence of animals. *Hans is voiced by Dave Wittenberg, the same voice actor for Welkin Gunther. You can tell. Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters